


İnci Kabuklarına/殼中明珠

by ningtian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningtian/pseuds/ningtian
Summary: 标题是土耳其语的壳中珍珠，背景算是鄂图曼帝国吧，不过没深究，只是想來个异国风情梗＋历史控发作而已





	1. Chapter 1

苏丹宫殿的夜晚，总是沉默静谧居多。

雕花金门後没有彻底不息的音乐，铺满彩绘瓷砖的闺房，也没有貌比春花的妙龄少女倚门等候，壁龛间手臂粗的彩色蜡烛，只会在王经过时点亮，日光下灿烂耀眼的金顶白殿，在星光里只有静默。

这是因为现任苏丹是个喜好俭朴的国王，摒弃前朝奢华风气励精图治的作用下，除了台面下的抱怨，赞美伟大之王的歌谣在王国各处传播。

御花园里，玫瑰悄悄吐纳芳香，绿孔雀不时低沉鸣叫，夜风裹挟住这些，吹向经过回廊的一队人，中间身形高大，金边长袍包裹的年轻君主最为显眼，束着小麻花辫的黑发侍卫紧跟其後，满目警惕地扫视四方，即使在深夜仍毫不放松。

苏丹寝宫早燃起烛火，众人等在宫门口，簇拥着王进去，宫女团团围上来为主人宽衣，跟进室内的侍卫此时正要躬身退下，却被一只手搭在手腕上，另一个人的温度搓热了皮肤下的血管：“今晚留下。”

侍卫静了会儿，点点头跟着女官往浴室走。

宫庭规矩多，连净身也是，等侍卫刷洗乾净，抹好香油披上纱巾回去时，宫殿主人已经躺在榻上等他了。

为防刺客，所有有幸能侍奉苏丹的人，都要身无旁物，只穿一件透薄纱衣以示安全，王看到穿上白纱的侍卫时，边用欣赏眼光打量衣服下，那身均称有力的肌肉，边开口：“你这样，跟那时候真像。”

正要走过去的侍卫一怔，接住对方抛过来的银弯刀才明白过来，看了眼兴致高昂的王无奈叹气，一扬手，刀尖在室内洒出一连串漂亮剑花。

锋锐银光中更显英伟的男人，让时光倒流过去，王还记得，与他初次相见是在某场王家宴会上，办宴会的初衷他早已忘怀，是节庆？还是招待哪国使臣？他只记得，当时他独自坐在阶梯上的金色宝座，被凝视的感觉让他从政事上惊醒，低头一看，才发现已是宫外艺人表演的时间。

他没理会下方点头哈腰滔滔不绝的艺人团团长，只把目光放在他後面一身白绸舞裙娇小玲珑的舞女，窈窕身躯几乎被大腹便便的团长遮挡，却没掩住那道笔直目光，敢於注视他的人有双明亮若星的淡色眼珠，额头饱满白晢，柔顺黑发垂在肩膀，可惜纱巾遮去面容，只能隐约看得出下面不俗的轮廓。

留意到王的专注，团长不敢再说，在他示意下，三弦琴和纳伊笛相继响起，激昂鼓声中舞女一低头，从身後缓缓拔出两柄银色弯刀，横於身前。

弯刀左刺右突，贴着身躯旋转挥舞，烛光在刀刃镀上一串银芒，画出一圈又一圈不断的刀光，忽成银龙，遽见宝树，瞬即又如一川江水浩浩荡荡，乐声奔涌向上，与舞女脚步互相追逐，小巧双足轻点地砖，细腰似杨柳摆荡，刀势舞得更凌厉迅捷，光点舞成屏障，竟连人都瞧不清了。

随着最後敲得人心弦震动的鼓点，舞女一扭身，弯刀气势如虹地直指上座，刀身犹自颤动不停，一场力与美的盛宴这才告结束。

苏丹轻轻笑了，在舞女与团长躬身退下时，他动动玉柄上的手指，立时有黑人太监凑过来，他轻轻在其耳边说：“带那舞女到我寝宫。”

月上中天时，王终於能从宴会上离开，他走回寝宫，挥退围上来的仆人，打开嵌满珐琅的寝室门。

金丝银线织成的床帐遮去床上风光，投映其上的身姿影影绰绰，分外诱惑，王拨开一层层繁复纱帐，与佳人四目相对。

舞女还穿着献舞时的舞裙，盘腿坐在床上，一头青丝拢在胸前，灰色柳眼仍旧冷淡，似是不把侍奉苏丹的荣誉看在眼里，瞧见人来了，也只是径直盯着人，连点献媚的行动也没有。

与之相反，王国的主人倒是一脸兴味，倾身向前：“来啊，美人......”

舞女抬起上半身，白藕般的双臂缠上王的肩膀，纱巾下的双唇轻轻张开，似有甘甜如蜜糖的字语要从中溢出。

下一刻，遽起的却是划破帐幔的银光与肢体猛烈冲撞的声音。

“好了，刺客‘先生’，能告诉我是谁派你来了吗？”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

泛著不祥蓝光的匕首打落在织满花草的瑰丽地毯上，厚实羊绒吸走所有声音，没有人留意到这里发生何事，匕首主人被反身压在被褥间，面上薄纱挣扎中掉落一旁，再遮不住下方景致。

皮肤白皙如汉玉，双目明亮似利箭，的确是令人眼前一亮的容貌，可无论怎样看，都是属于男人，而非女人的面容。

舞女，不，应该喊刺客先生了，艰难转动沉没在鹅毛枕里的脸，震惊地望向压在他背上的男人，只有一角的视野模糊瞧见那双蓝色眼睛，正冷漠地，居高临下地望著他。

原来自己早被识破了……

被愚弄的愤怒下，他绷紧小腿肌肉，藏在鞋底一指长的小刀立时跳出，用尽全力内屈起膝盖，刺向背后的男人，刀头虽小，上面涂满的剧毒足够放倒一头小象了。

可惜对方早有准备，拳头向他膝弯一击，酸麻疼痛顿时让小腿垂下，男人趁机把鞋子扯下来，丢到地上跟匕首作伴，正想保险起见把另一只鞋也如法炮制时，稍一放松，下方的人立刻挣动四肢，拱起脊骨，妄图把他从背上掀下来。

两人搏斗片刻，苏丹凭借体重把他紧压在下面，忙乱间抽出腰带，就近先把一只手绑在床头，刚想让他转身，另一只脱漏的手肘，就朝他门面招呼过来，下方还有膝盖攻来。

苏丹也不跟他客气，直接抓住手臂一扭，随手扯过束起床帐的绳子，把他那只手跟不停踢动的左脚踝一块绑起，红色绡帐无声无息滑下，盖住里面剑拔弩张的气息，只留下旖旎错觉。

床上的两人终于能面对面了，阴霾的蓝对上暴怒的灰，先开口的倒是被抓的人：“……你啥时候知道我是刺客。”

“跳舞的时候。”

“甚么！？”

刺客皱紧眉，一脸不可置信，他是向全城最好的舞者学艺，自信自己举止舞步无人能看穿才来的！

“你不该舞刀的。”苏丹好整以暇地勾起唇角：“你拿刀时杀气太大，特别是最后那一下，杀气大得我想当场喊人抓你了，寻常舞者根本不可能如此。”

刺客脸色铁青，哑口无言，无论如何也想像不到，失败的理由竟是如此。

“好，轮到我提问了，你是谁，你的主子，或者说雇主是谁！”

“我没有主人，杀你不过有人出钱要你的命罢了，至于是谁……”枕头上的黑色脑袋歪歪头，斜著眼讥讽地笑：“你觉得我会告诉你吗。”

对著挑起眉头的人，身为俎上肉的他笑得更欢：“你可以试试看，要用多少个酷史才能迫到我开口。”

“只需要我一个人就行了吧，你再厉害，现在不也被我抓住了吗。”

刺客脸色立时沉得像黑墨，他怎也想不到，猎杀过那么多人，竟然栽在这人手上，出了个丑。

“你最好现在就把我杀了，不然我将来一定要杀了你喂狗！”

苏丹没有理会他的辱骂，反而饶有兴致地打量他，直到他警惕地闭嘴回瞪，才慢悠悠开口：“你这种人，肯定已经习惯疼痛了，那么……另外一种东西呢？”

刺客一怔，看著眼前笑意盈盈的男人，脊骨间无端窜过一阵恐惧电流，但他是不会承认的，正当想再次出言讥讽时，却被对方下一个动作惊得忘言。

由于一手在头顶，一手与脚踝相系，刺客现在就是个断了只脚的大字，纱裙布料随著动作往上退，不知不觉间露出不逊于雪的白晰膝盖，而苏丹的手此刻正在上面磨蹭，甚至有往下移动的趋势。

被他的动作提醒，刺客才发现自己的姿势多么不妥，洞开的舞裙下只有件轻薄贴身的短裤，根本遮不住甚么，整个下身早被人看光了。

“滚开！你想干甚么！”

刺客甩开膝上的手，还自由的一只脚踹了过去，却被人用力压在被子上，苏丹端坐在他的两腿间，轻而易举地制服他。

“痛苦很容易忍耐，那快乐呢。”

层层叠叠的纱裙堆在腿根，反过来挡住自身视线，在一切只能靠触感的情况下，刺客终于慌张起来，虽然施展美人计的机会不少，但他从来在对方胆敢碰触前，就先把目标杀掉，加上向来严厉禁欲的培训方式，说他是个初经人事的雏儿并不为过，尽管不想在这人面前暴露弱点，却再没余力遮掩脸上的慌意了。

掌握眼下情景的国王，故意微笑著开口：“怎么样，有话要跟我说了吗？先声明，男人与男人间，也有很多找乐子的方式啊。”

“……你这个猪狗不如该下十八层地狱的混帐，给我去死吧！”

随著一句“真可惜啊”，刺客感受到那让人羞耻的地方猛地被抓捏，仓皇中他惊叫一声，刚想闭紧嘴巴，立刻又在突然袭来的快感中倒抽口气，他圆瞪大眼，整个人震撼于从未有过的经验里。

紧握柱身的力度一直收紧，对方显然是个中老手，力气维持在让他感到痛楚，又不会忘掉欢娱的程度，种种引起陌生滋味的动作逐一出现他身上，磨擦顶端，玩弄双球，来回套弄，每次快乐必紧随一阵疼痛，使后继的滋味更蚀骨，刺客像乘坐上由欢愉织成的魔毡，才升上云头，转眼又被打回谷底。

他受不了了，口里渐渐哀号出声，紧绑的身影不住挣扎摆动，绳子陷入肌肉中，手腕被勒得通红，但怎样也挣不开对方束缚，只让床架徒劳地吱嗄作响。

一方如此火热，另一方却无比冷静，苏丹的手施加种种煎熬，苏丹的眼注目眼前佳景，苏丹的呼吸却一丝不乱，彷佛对他来说，手里握著同性性器玩弄，跟拿著一本前贤经卷并无不同。

刺客的高潮很快到来，瞧见身下之人开始挺动腰部，王残忍地堵紧洞口，俯下身在他耳边说：“来，告诉我，你是谁，甚么人派你来，说出来才可以高潮。”

刺客脸上湿淋淋的，早就分不清汗水与泪水的差别，他的眼神动摇，明显已浸淫在欲念中，即使如此，听到苏丹问话时，他还是咬紧牙关，努力字正腔圆地吼：“滚开！”

才吼完又是一声尖叫，苏丹再次使用他的手段，反复给予煎熬，第二次爆发来得更快，没多久红得发紫的龟头吐出前液，把整张手都弄得湿漉漉的，苏丹堵住它时，刺客已经开始抽搐了，可面对苏丹的质问，他依然是咬著下唇拼命摇头。

第三次时，刺客脸色由红转白，眼睛隔著泪水看出去，一切都是涣散的，快感累积过多已变成疼痛，苏丹每一个动作都像拿把刀子在他身上挖，解放的渴求充斥全身，但冲到唇边又被执著挡回去。

另一方面，苏丹也不好受，他抹了一把额上的汗，努力深呼吸平息情绪，他同样一心只想解脱，毕竟在床上弄死人非他本意，可对方的倔强实在出乎意料，明明掌握优势的人是他，现在骑虎难下的人也是他。

在刺客再三来临时，苏丹紧捏对方下巴，力气重得在肌肤上留下指痕，咬牙切齿地问他：“说！你的名字是甚么！”

一声拔高破碎的“利维尔！”，为这场另类战斗划下句号，苏丹的手终于能离开了，刺客高高昂起头，喉间绷成一道白线，白浑液体哆哆嗦嗦地洒在床上与他身上，修长身体仿似离水之鱼般颤抖。

苏丹呼了口气，感觉自己像跑了百米般疲累，他俯下身，还来不及对人说甚么，一句话语就先从软枕被褥间传出：“埃尔文．史密斯，我发誓我一定要杀了你。”

声调平稳，语言平淡，但传达出来的感情非常浓厚，如果里面的憎恨能化成实质武器，估计苏丹已被捅成蜂窝，听到这话后他紧抿著唇，再次挂上微笑后，在对方不可置信与愤恨的眼神中再度伸出手。

“是吗，我很期待。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

那一个晚上，结束在利维尔的昏迷里，他唯一能确保的，只有史密斯王得不到想要的东西。

第二天他清醒时，意外发现自己仍在苏丹寝宫内，埃尔文．史密斯不单没有把他丢到监牢，严刑迫供出想要的讯息，相反他一醒来时，那些久候在门外的侍从，立刻带上令人瞠目结舌的珍宝。

彷佛用光全城金线的精致衣服，宝石闪烁得堪比星辰的首饰，来自东方的青瓷餐碟与水晶酒杯里摆著美酒佳肴，奉苏丹之命送上的，全都是足以让世人疯狂的珍宝。

而利维尔瞧见这些，第一反应却是直接掀翻螺钿餐盘，在价比黄金的瓷器碎片间愤怒地想，那男人把他当甚么！他的女奴吗！

啊啊，说不定呢，他不是连锁链都给自己戴上了吗。

利维尔垂下头，讽刺地看著左脚上的黄金锁圈，红玛瑙石榴与树叶在上面围了一圈，精巧得彷似艺术品，长长链条拖在地上，丝毫感觉不到重量，锁圈内侧包上软布，一点不会刮伤他白晰的肌肤，锁头另一方紧扣在熟铁床脚，贴心地留下让他能走到露台的长度。

他琢磨良久，依旧打不开锁头，最后唯有放弃，坐在露台上看著如血的黄昏，思考如何把链条缠到埃尔文．史密斯的脖颈上，并想像那是一幅如何使人愉快的光景。

房间主人直到弯月悬于半空才回来，他身后跟著一群侍从，从门外走进来开始梳洗，在躺椅上斜靠软垫看书的利维尔抬起眼皮，把他整个脱衣过程看个干净。

身为国王，埃尔文的衣服华丽得夸张，层层叠叠的刺绣多得看不清衣料颜色，还好他肩宽体壮撑得起，显露出一种文质彬彬的贵族风采，唯有现在这样脱得只剩件薄麻衫，一身肌肉暴露出来，方能窥见那份暗藏的强势。

利维尔盯著线条有力的肱二头肌寻思，若当初看到这身肌肉，他必不会信那雇主鬼话，以为略施美人计即可解决此人，没人比长年接触刀剑的他更了解，练出这副躯体所需的时间与决心，这人绝不是传言中只喜好诗书的二世祖。

“希望我的身材能让你满意。”

捉狭的话语让他回过神，这才发现仆人已退出房间，男人趿著拖鞋走过来，不经询问就坐在躺椅下方，小小的椅子容纳下两个大男人，剩下的空隙只够摆上一只银酒壶与两个杯子。

盯著近在咫尺，连眼睫毛有多少根也能数清的男人，利维尔轻轻一动左脚，横躺在丝绸布面上的金链子如懒蛇般晃动，随即又被他按捺下来。

稍等，他在心里告诉自己，先弄清楚这男人想干甚么，计划不能再失败。

男人似乎没留意他的小举动，眼睛光注视著从酒壶口倾泻而下的红色水流，看到它们在刻著骏马的银杯里变得安静通透，才满意地举起酒杯，递给对方时却被冰冷的眼光拒绝了。

“试一下吧，中部地区送上来的第一批新酒，够醇又够烈。”

“不必，刺杀期间我滴酒不沾。”

利维尔故意在‘刺杀’两字上咬得用力，却见他毫无异样，收回酒杯一口喝光，说：“你现在这样，还想要完成任务？”

埃尔文还故意表现出上下打量的表情，以提醒利维尔现下的处境，把他刺激得忍不住开口：“要杀人多的是方法，别以为锁住我就安全了。”

“当然不会，我见识过太多刺客，可能比你还见得多，曾有人装成宫女想用身上装饰的围巾下手，害我差点下令禁止侍从带手帕。”

埃尔文摇摇头，继续说：“我不过清楚，在目的达成前，你不会杀我。”

利维尔心头一紧，抢白道：“我在这儿的目的，就是来杀你！”

“那你就应该在我进门那刻就动手，就算不是，你也会用尽方法奉承讨好我，以靠近我寻找破绽，而不是好整以暇地躺在这儿。”

埃尔文放下杯子，向他更靠近了点：“不过没关系，我喜欢可以商谈的敌人，我只想知道谁是买凶之人，你要多少黄金才愿说？”

利维尔一怔，随即明白过来，真是吸引人的交易啊，可惜了。

他双手抱胸，冷声说：“你以为所有人都爱黄金？而且，你以为你付得起？”

“不说说看怎样知道呢。”埃尔文举起手，向他比划说：“像我早上命人带来的，华衣，宝石，美食，世人不都追求这些，就算不是，你总有想实现的欲望，人人都如此。”

利维尔不由得加重了呼吸，脑中飞快转过各种念头，嘴上虚应：“谁知道你会不会守承诺，而且昨晚我信誓旦旦要杀你，你怎可能放一个想要你命的人走，只怕我离开皇宫三步远，就死在你手上了。”

“咳，我承认昨晚是我鬼迷心窍，不过这点上我不担心，你并不是那么愚蠢之人。”

在利维尔惊讶的眼神中，埃尔文勾起唇笑道：“你很聪明，又够冷静，昨夜的确让你愤怒，但不至于不死不休，否则你现在根本不会跟我谈这些，那么，我相信我们总能对谈成功。”

不过，说到昨晚......

埃尔文心头一动，脸上不动声色地催促他：“如何，我想我的条件已经够优厚。”

利维尔目光闪动片刻，仍旧咬牙拒绝：“哼，别以为我跟那些卖主求劳的人一样！苏丹王啊，你名下的宝座太多人想要了，你就一个接一个地想吧，说不定里面会有命我前来的人呢。”

他挑起眉头，嘲讽地看著对方，却见一直从容不迫的人忽然皱起眉，不过片刻眉头松开，笑意轻轻浮上：“原来如此，其实你根本不知谁是雇主吧。”

利维尔的心直沉到底，他绷直腰身，没发现自身声调变得尖锐：“哦？你认为的事就一定会是事实吗。”

埃尔文重新拿起酒杯，向利维尔作个敬酒的动作：“我的猜测对不对，你的态度已经告诉我了。”

他大口喝下酒液，对阴沉著脸的人说：“你的确很聪明，话里处处暗示有人要杀我，我给予机会时却表现出一副宁愿被刑讯的表现，是想让我生出，无论如何都要留你性命，从你嘴中套出情报的念头吗，而这样再如何刑求，我都不会让你死......但如果你真的有情报就太多此一举了，何不直接说出来以免皮肉痛。”

“我对主人忠心耿耿，不想出卖他不行吗。”

“如果你真是个忠心的杀手，昨天揭发时你已经自杀死了。”埃尔文平板著脸，直视著他道：“但你没有，一整天下来还在寝宫如鱼得水，我也是如此才推断你能对话，而你的反应却是一边挑起我思绪，一边拒绝交易，那唯一可能，就是你根本拿不出交易底牌，是想拖延时间吗。皇宫里有接应的人？”

随著埃尔文一字一句，那双黑色眼睛一点一点沉寂下来，到最后已是一潭死水。就这样吧，半放弃半解脱的心态在胸口升起，利维尔颓靠回软垫，无所谓地回他：“没有，‘他们’不会救行动失败的人，在他们心里，失败者本来就该死。”

“那你为什么又做这些？”

“因为我想活！”利维尔猛地吼出来：“他们要我死我就要去死了吗！他们不把我的命当命，还想我为他们卖命！？”


	4. Chapter 4

利维尔话刚出口就懊悔，怎么轻易地把心底话说了出来，却见埃尔文脸上浮现一丝情绪，旋即压了下去，浑若无事般继续追问实情。

利维尔所在的组织，说白了不过是‘受人钱财，替人消灾’的地方，或拐或买回有潜质的小孩子，打小残酷地训练他们，只要任务所需，刀剑毒药，诗书乐舞，统统都得学。

利维尔从小就是个孤儿，四岁饿晕街头时被组织的人捡回去，七岁时已经习惯寒冬夜晚冷水与长鞭落在身上的滋味，他十六岁开始执行任务，十年过去不知已割下多少达官贵人的人头了。

他当然动过离开的念头，可是组织监视非常严格，日常待在偏僻的山中据点里习武锻炼，唯有接到任务时才能安全步下曲折山路，下山了也不见得有机会，监视者日夜随行，连暗杀时也有接应的人从旁监督。

埃尔文拧起眉：“你的意思是，皇宫里有组织的人。”

利维尔点头又摇头：“昨天有，现在已经不在了，组织内另有人做潜入的事，专责收集情报跟监视现场，他们连我杀人的过程也要监看，以防我们杀手跟被害人合谋串通。”

他扫了专注聆听的埃尔文一眼：“昨晚你回来时，其实他们也在，只是连我也不知他们躲在哪，一般来说，我成功杀了你，他们就会出现带我走，我失败被抓，他们就会立刻消失，而我也要服毒自杀，以免组织存在外扬。”

埃尔文这下终于明白了，他盯著利维尔说：“所以你的态度才如此前后不一，昨晚的倔强是表现给监视者看吧，那么今天的行径呢，你到底在想甚么？”

利维尔的想法说来也简单，他只想安全平稳，无后顾之忧地脱离这些烂摊子，单凭武力他能够逃跑，可之后隐姓埋名，日夜小心组织上门报复的生活，如果可以还是不要的好。

在他原本想法里，行刺中途找准机会逃走是最无奈的考量，理想的愿望是有天识穿身份被抓后，在监狱中伺机逃脱，计划非常错漏百出，可他要行刺的人都是达官显贵，谁会承认自己竟然被个小刺客逃走？在对方三缄其口的情况下，组织自然会以为他死在牢狱里－就算有怀疑，谁又会为认定已死的人费心？

到时他自然早就逃出这片土地，在远方落地生根，其实这不过比时时担心组织找上来，掩人耳目地活著好上一点点，他也知道这打算过于理想化，目标的性格作风，监狱里刑讯的残酷程度，在在左右他最后的结局，名副其实死里求生。

他早就习惯了。

想到这里，利维尔心里早有决定，他抬起头，对上埃尔文的视线，严肃地说：“我无法给你你最想要的情报，雇主身份只有组织高层知道，我唯一能晓得的，只有雇主跟他们所给，关于你的事。”

他深吸口气，清楚接下来才是关键：“但我能给你组织情报，山中据点的方位，各城市的联络地点，虽然他们尽力隐瞒我，但我多少能说出来。”

他闭上嘴，屏息静气地等著，表面上仍旧冷淡，望著深思的埃尔文时却连眼帘都不敢动上一下，手心中满是湿漉漉的汗水。

过了很久很久，又彷佛只是灯花跳动的几个瞬间，埃尔文终于点点头，缓缓道：“好。你要甚么？”

“命！”利维尔冲口而出，他努力压下紊乱呼吸，仰起下巴再次强调：“我的命！我要好好活下去，不被组织威胁。”

又来了。

埃尔文再次拧起眉，一点微光飞快闪过眼睛，利维尔不懂那光的含意，只是下意识感到不快，而不过一刻，埃尔文已经移开目光，从躺椅中起身，居高临下看著他，说：“知道了，那么，能把利器拿出来了吗？”

利维尔咬著唇，不甘不愿地从靠著的软垫后把东西拿出来，餐盘碎片一方尖一方圆，纱巾在上面缠了几圈作把手，尖端虽然脆弱，割开几个人的喉咙还是绰绰有馀。

埃尔文小心接过利器，听到带著不甘的问话：“你怎样知道这东西的存在？”

他顿了下，说：“早上听到餐盘打破后，我就叫人把盘子碎片拼起来了。”

在对方难以置信的目光中，他莫名想笑，转身走出去时，许久未出现过的快乐情绪，让笑容在脸上久久不散。

 

在利维尔用尽全力榨出脑里的组织情报后，就被请出苏丹寝宫，软禁在后宫的某处房间里，房间规格与每天送来的饮食很好，侍从对他也有求必应，毕恭毕敬，可利维尔还是觉得不自在，心神不定地等待未来。

终于，十多天过去后，侍从带来了一套衣服和苏丹召见的命令，他看著侍从手上的衣服，考虑再三还是换上，黑著脸跟在侍从身后往内廷而去。

再次穿过那些奢华走廊，感觉恍如隔世，不过这次他不是去苏丹寝宫了，侍从把他带到第三庭院，觐见厅恢宏的白色廊柱在太阳下闪闪发光，檐下阴影站满侍卫，朝著外面面无表情地站岗，就算利维尔在他们面前大步经过，也眼都不眨一下。

利维尔快走到门口时，这群不闻不问的人柱里才有人向他望来，厅门前作防窥听用的喷泉旁站著个高大男人，额前浏海遮去眼睛，唇上一撇胡子显得稳重，肌肉把他的黑色军服撑得鼓胀。

利维尔认得他，前雇主给的资料不只苏丹，连他身边的人也准备了画像，这个人更是重中之重，禁卫军第60营营长，精锐特殊卫队队长，专责苏丹安全，亦最受其信任的米克．扎卡利亚斯。

他看过来的眼光饶有兴致，尤其在利维尔的衣服上打转，侍从来到他面前行过礼就站到一旁，米克没有理他，突兀地探过身体，在利维尔身畔嗅闻，有趣似的哼了两声，才对眼睛冒火的利维尔说：“陛下在里面，进去吧。”

利维尔强抑怒火，告诉自己这时跟苏丹的心腹争执是不智行为，绕过这个奇怪的男人，推开白底蓝边的大门走了进去。

觐见厅跟位于第二庭院的议会议事厅比略小，毕竟只是让苏丹接见官员的地方，但站上几十个人还是绰绰有馀，大门对面是一整面的金框玻璃窗户，阳光投射进来，照亮了绘满蓝色星辰的墙壁，与厅堂最深处金碧辉煌的华盖。

埃尔文没有坐在华盖下的御座，而是在窗户下的沙发盘腿而坐，正在跟另一个人小声议论甚么，两人身边散落一些文书，听到大门打开的声音，都往这边看。

又是一个利维尔也认识的人，年仅二十岁就官拜副宰相的韩吉．佐耶，名副其实的国王心腹，传说埃尔文成为苏丹后，第一道命令就是对他的任命，虽说是佐耶家的小公子，过于年轻的重臣当时还是引起一阵哄动。

但这时，这位帝国内著名大臣，博学之名传扬天下的智者，脸上表情却与名声不符，笑容兴奋激动，眼睛充满好奇，毫不掩饰地注目到利维尔身上，要不是在皇帝面前，怕早就扑上来了。

利维尔下意识后退一步，埃尔文重咳了声，对张开嘴巴正要说话的韩吉说：“下去吧，就照刚才说的做。”

韩吉点点头，仔细收拾好文件退出门去，临离开时还给了利维尔一个灿烂得过头的笑容。

利维尔抚著臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，对这皇宫里的人是越来越疑惑，回头时就对上一双蓝瞳。

埃尔文背著窗户，眼睛被阳光映照得澄澈明亮，彷佛夏日时晴空万里的天空，被这双眼专注凝视，连利维尔也一时怔住了。

“这身衣服很配你。”

明明是赞美的说话，却像点燃的引线，引爆了利维尔内心的情绪，愤怨，失望，挫败，呼啸而起的心情轻易掩去了一路上要冷静的念头，利维尔冲上前，扯住帝国里最尊贵的人的衣领，指著身上黑色的－跟米克一模一样，属于禁卫军的军服，对他大吼：“你疯了吗，我一点也不想当你的下属！”


	5. Chapter 5

在看到侍从带来的禁卫军服饰时，利维尔立刻明白埃尔文的企图，加入‘只服从皇帝命令’的禁卫军，出人头地青云直上是很多人的梦想，但对他来说却是变相的惩罚。

说到底，不过是从组织的杀手变成国王的杀手罢了，自己无名无势，只能依附他而活，好运点还能享受些荣华富贵，等到他朝不再有用就要成替死鬼，每个杀手都是这样的命运，可他若甘愿如此，当初何必逃出组织！

十几年来的愿望，却在窥见那丝可能性时被否定，失落与绝望酝酿出苦涩的恨意，果然，与贵族猪猡谈条件，怎可能有用呢，亏他还以为这个人有点不同。

要不是仍有丝理智在，记得自己的命拿捏在对方手上，他真想现在就杀了他。

被人如此无礼对待，埃尔文竟然还能笑，抬手轻压衣领上的手掌：“别冲动，不是说过所有事都可以谈的吗。”

“我没甚麽能跟你谈，放我走！这明明是你答应我的事！”

澄澈透亮彷佛蔚蓝天空，让人心旷神怡的眼眸，含着笑意微微眯起：“你说过报酬是你的命，我可没杀你。”

利维尔一愣，随即怒道：“我要的是要好好活下去，不被组织威胁才对吧。”

“是啊，禁卫军第六十营第三分队，老兵待遇一个月四金库鲁斯，就算是首都这儿也够一家几口用，足够你好好生活了。”

见都这样说了，衣服上的手仍然越捏越紧，埃尔文无奈摊开手，说：“放心，组织已经灭掉，你当上禁卫军也没人会找上门。”

令人惊愕的消息如火炮般炸响耳膜，利维尔怀疑自己听错了，连忙追问：“你说组织已灭，真的吗！？”

“不要看小我的下属，他们没发现组织，只是因为不知道你们存在罢了。”埃尔文悠然注视他的眼睛，气定神闲得完全不像说笑话，道：“多亏你的情报，那处山谷与十三座城市里的据点已全数摧毁，人也被杀光，应该有几个漏网之鱼吧，但首领教头之类已斩首，尸体挂在东市门口，你要去看吗？”

没有在意埃尔文唠叨着甚麽，利维尔只顾沈溺在自己震惊里，组织没了，那些监视他，鞭打他，命令他的人，都死了。

他并没有小看禁卫军能力，而是以组织实力加上地形之利，怎样想也能周旋几个月，来此之前，他本以为会听到仍在战斗中，最多是抓到哪个重要人物之类的消息，万料不到竟然如此，那个他憎恶怨恨，但同时也待了十几年的地方，就如此烟消云散，彷佛只是日光下的一片雪花，轻易地消散在眼前这人的唇边。

他本应该，也本以为自己会高兴，但惆怅与虚茫涌上心头，胸口有种尖锐的空洞，他茫茫然站在日光中，似是连自己所在也弄不清，失神之中手一松，丝绸从手上滑落，好不容易回过神，他对正在整理衣领的人投出欲言又止的眼神，嘴唇嗫嚅几下，最终还是紧紧闭上。

埃尔文像突然对衣领上的皱纹起了关心，低头慢条斯理地抚平，等他从那些小褶纹中抬头，利维尔脸上的神情已经收回，像刚开始那样气势汹汹地迫问：“组织之事已了，为何还不放我走？”

“因为我想要你。”

突兀发言让利维尔不由得回想起某些回忆，看到他变了脸色退後两步，浑身气势更凌厉几分，似乎随时就要冲出门去的样子，埃尔文才发现自己失言，他忙正色说：“别误会，我意思是需要你身为杀手的能力，我身边出现太多刺客，有你这种同行肯定更容易发现他们。”

“是啊，有空时还能顺便帮你杀几个人呢。”

听到对方没有“那方面”的兴趣，利维尔放下心来，但他完全没打算掩饰脸上的厌恶，他当初讨厌组织，并不单只受到的对待，他受够必须要杀人见血的生活了。

他的说辞却让埃尔文诧异起来：“为什麽要这样想，我不需要你，也不需要其他人去刺杀别人，这种愚蠢方法我没兴趣做。”

“哈？”利维尔更感不屑了，这人何必现在还在装模作样：“你不是缺个能为你杀人的杀手，何必找上我？别跟我说是抓杀手，有禁卫军在，你根本不缺侍卫吧。”

利维尔会这样认为是有原因的，负责整个首都与皇宫，甚至包括皇帝本人安危在内的禁卫军，从成军之日起就与外省军队不同，能加入禁卫军的，全都是强虏而来，聪明健壮的异国小孩，他们成为苏丹奴隶，接受各种精英教育，其中表现优秀者甚至能成为大官将领，而禁卫军身为王国最强军队，只会忠心於国王，埃尔文一天仍然顶着苏丹头衔，禁卫军就会奉他为主，这是整片大陆的人都知道的事。

利维尔一直是这样认为，而埃尔文听到他的话，脸上浮现几丝苦笑，开口说：“名义与实际从来都有出入，不然你早该是条尸体了，你无需担心我会要你去杀人，即使会亦是出於我堂堂正正的命令下，你只需运用你的特殊能力，解决那些特别的侵入者就好。”

“我说过你是禁卫军军人，你就会只是个普通禁卫军。服从，忠诚於我，而我会给你，你想要的。”

那认真肃穆的神情，让利维尔不得不相信，这人是如他所说只想让他当侍卫，他张开嘴，几乎要被蛊惑得答应：“等等，我想要的就是离开这里，我受够了成为某人的下属，要全心听从命令的生活了！”

他瞪着眼前人，心头充满警惕，没想到他竟然如此狡猾，害他差点被那如簧口舌骗得点头，忘记自己初衷。

却见埃尔文叹了口气，脸上浮现几丝孩子气的苦恼，利维尔脑里敲响危险的铃声，听他开口说：“我真不想说这种话，有些话说出来就没意思了。”

利维尔还没想清楚话里含意，就看到他一侧头，身後阳光还是那麽灿烂，那双眼却从澄澈蓝天一变成阴霾难测的深海，脸上原本的笑意与温文彷佛只是个面具，轻而易举脱下来，把下面的冷淡坦露开来。

“亲爱的刺客先生，你以为你有资格反驳朕的决定吗？”

话语化成利刃，刺得利维尔的自尊四分五裂，他疼得屏住呼吸，在头晕目眩中认清了事实。是啊，自己算甚麽，堂堂苏丹的“恩赐”，不表现得欢天喜地感激涕零已经够大不敬了，拒绝？呵。

他把手背在身後，向埃尔文躬身，平板直说：“是臣失礼了，非常感谢陛下赏赐，陛下恩典就如天上日月，把光华照於卑微的臣下，臣无以为报，唯有日後竭尽所能，肝脑涂地，以报陛下知遇之恩……”

感恩的说词被他说得像冰块，打得沙发上的人只剩下苦笑，蓝眼睛染上无奈笑意，终於不像颗冰冷的宝石，果然是匹骜马，绝对不肯乖乖被人摆报。

他挥挥手，打断对面滔滔不绝的语言，说：“看来我们已经有共识了，那来谈可以谈的事吧。”

利维尔睨视他一眼，心里冷笑，还有甚麽需要谈呢，他心不在焉於自己的想法，没有第一时间发现朝他伸来的手，苏丹戴上黄玉戒指的手把他拉到沙发上，为示亲密甚至搭在他肩上，轻轻在他耳边说：“我招你进来是为了你的能力，不说忠诚，起码是责任心吧，你需要甚麽报酬才愿意为我尽责？”

利维尔诧异地挑眉，看着他认真的眼睛，不由得升起一点敬佩，这人果然清楚人心，知道自己被强征入伍，心里不满难免消极怠工，最终损害的还不是他自己，不如现在许些甜头好让双方满意，这一顿鞭一颗糖，用得恰如其分。

他重整思绪，开口说：“一个月十金库鲁斯，五年後让我离开。”

“禁卫军老兵除非残疾，都是服役十八年才能走。十五年。”

“八年。”

“十二年，这麽急着想走，真让我伤心啊。”

“十年，不能再加了，要是这段时间你还搞不定对手，如此无能请别拖我下水。”

“好，成交。”


	6. Chapter 6

谈妥条件，埃尔文也不废话，直接拿过一旁的羊皮纸，刷刷写上几笔递给利维尔，在他仔细打量时说：“那么，从现在起你就是第六十营士兵了，详细情况米克会告诉你的。”

利维尔小心把诏书收起来，嘴上故意说：“是，臣日后必定尽心职务，当然有人拿出更好的条件另说了。”

利维尔发现，自己一面对年轻的苏丹就管不了嘴巴，他很好奇有甚么事情才能让这个人脸色大变，慌张失控，毕竟那掌控一切的样子太令人恶心了，特别是出现在与他有关的事上。

当然，他的期望又一次落空，埃尔文咧出一个每寸都写满不怀好意的笑容：“那也得有人愿意找你啊。”不等利维尔反诘，他敲响银铃，米克打开房门走进来行了个右胸礼，埃尔文指住利维尔说：“以后他就是你属下了，去吧。”

米克点点头，示意利维尔跟上，两人离开沐浴在阳光下的觐见厅，朝同在第三庭院的兵营走去。

作为皇宫与首都的护盾，禁卫军内有近百个营帐分队，各有不同职责范围，而利维尔所在的第六十营，在禁卫军来说也相当特殊，他们专责于后宫与苏丹安危，是整个皇宫，甚至某程度来说，整个王国的最后防线。

也因此，能进入第六十营的士兵，全都是经过层层筛选出来的亲信，营内共有四个分队，每队二十人，轮流驻守后宫与外朝连接的大门，并在苏丹日常理政时，作为护卫守于君侧。

而第一分队由心腹精英组成的特殊精锐卫队，更是苏丹的影子，日夜贴身保护国王，必要时甚至要奉献生命，也因此，每任卫队队长都是公认最得信任的人，而现在，这个人就是米克．扎卡利亚斯了。

米克是个沉默寡言的人，简短说明过情况后就不再开口，两个人默默朝庭园一角走去，利维尔安静思考眼前的处境，直到前面带路的人猛地顿住，他才回过神来，发现他们已经走到军营门口，连里面的建筑物也清晰可见，米克在要跨过门柱时停下来，转身低头看向利维尔，突然低声开口：“我不信任你。”

利维尔冷静地回看他，不觉得他这句话有甚么问题，把信任跟一个刺客扯在一起，才是笑话吧。

米克吸吸鼻子，再次说：“我不信任你，你是个杀手，而杀手就是危险，可是陛下说你能相信，那我姑且试着信任你吧。”

他的话彷佛一根金针，悄悄从耳边穿透到心脏，轻扎出一个小缺口，利维尔不动声色，仍旧一副聆听着的表情，假装那缺口并不存在。

“所以你给我记住，走过这道圝门槛起，你就是禁卫军第六十营的军人，你是苏丹的忠实臣下，要为那个王国至高无上的人献上心脏，记住！从这刻起他就是你唯一的王！把你过去的一切统统忘记掉吧，不论是你还是我。”

利维尔深吸口气郑重点头，米克这才回过身，抬起腿越过那道白石门柱，利维尔仿照着他，走过低矮平凡的门槛，脚踝落地时心尖不由得微微一颤，他微不可察地停顿，瞬即又追上米克。

禁卫军军营不如其他宫殿奢华漂亮，白灰石墙支撑起朴素的两层建筑，房子有些年头，唯一的色彩只有安装在二楼的小小玻璃窗，看上去像个被压得扁平的小盒子。

房子另一边连接宽广的沙场，这时候有很多人在场上练习骑射，一队队整齐的马队扬起沙尘，银光一闪，箭矢齐齐插在靶上。

房子后是另一栋很相似的房子，不过比较小，也比较漂亮，屋梁上有着小而精致的花纹，玻璃窗面向着开满花朵的花园，利维尔猜这是属于高级军官的宿舍了。

米克带他走到房子最深处的房间，打开房门，里面挂满绣上军徽与战斗场面的挂毯，墙边放着一个个巨大的百子柜，扫上一眼就能瞧见许多名字，红色沙发围拢在房子中间，上面盘腿坐着个诚惶诚恐的年轻军人，看到他们走进来，慌忙站起身。

米克朝他打了个手势让他稍等，走到柜子前打开某个抽屉，利维尔眼尖的发现上面已经写上自己名字，他从里面拿出几张纸，递给利维尔说：“看过没问题就画押吧。”

利维尔快速翻了翻，无非是些身家证明之类，上面当然没写他真正的来历，只是含糊地说他是来自某个偏远地区的外族人，反正最重要的是保证人一栏签着当今皇帝的名字，谁又会管那地儿是真是假，利维尔心里哂笑，也懒得看这些编出来的东西，干脆翻到后面按上手印。

米克重新收好东西，对一直站在旁边的军人说：“弗拉戈，这个人就是将加入你们小队的利维尔，他对宫廷的事还不熟悉，交给你了。”

弗拉戈轻皱眉头，才沉声道：“明白。”

米克点点头，示意两人出去，两人一前一后走出去，弗拉戈等回到士兵宿舍才开口，介绍指明一楼饭厅兵器库之类的公共地方，二楼才是士兵睡觉的地方，由于人数不多，每个房间只用住三个人，听到不用住大通铺，不用天天闻一大群男人的臭汗味，利维尔松了口气，踩上吱哑作响的木楼梯时明显轻快许多。

没多久他们就走到一个房间前，弗拉戈推开门，无礼地指着里面说：“这儿只有两个人，你住这里吧。”

房间不好不差，空间足够三个男人使用，打开的窗户吹入丝丝凉风，三面白墙壁各安了一张小床，最靠近门边的床，灰扑扑的床单已经放了简单的被褥衣服，利维尔四下看看，盯紧了脚边随风打转的灰尘。

弗拉戈不等利维尔看完房间就走了，咚咚脚步声响彻回廊，急匆匆得每一声都写满厌恶，利维尔皱上眉头又松开，他现在才没时间理会别人呢，还有更重要的东西等着他做。

他从柜子里翻出抹布，慎重认真地盯住房间每个角落。


	7. Chapter 7

利维尔的禁卫军生涯静悄悄地展开了，每天早上天刚亮跟着同圝僚起床训练，下午第三分队的人上岗後，他就跟着禁卫军的老师上课，宫廷礼仪，军事素质，学识教养等，为了让他早点融入队伍，米克特别让教官们一对一亲自授课，密集的功课从日正当天排到月上梢头，没有一丝喘息空闲。

这天终於能离开授课小屋时，连利维尔也觉得疲累，宫廷要求果然严格，以前组织里学来的东西，不过刚到合格边缘，七天过去他勉强跟上教学内容，禁卫军藏龙卧虎，完全不是起初以为的，只要实力够强就可以了。

还好老师告诉他，再一星期授课就结束，到时他好好干上十年，带着储来的钱离开，是在大城市开间小店渡日？到乡下买田当个悠闲财主？还是跟着商队到外地见识风土？算了，到时才决定吧，还有整整十年呢，反正只要离那苏丹远远的就好。

他畅想着各种念头走回宿舍，习惯了无声行动的要求，让他的脚步特别轻盈，彷佛洒满月光的廊道上，只有灰尘飘舞，就在他要推开自己的房门时，里面传来的人声使他不由得一顿。

说话的人是他另两个同屋的同圝僚，利维尔印象里，他俩都是沉默寡言的人，对他这个新来的冷冷淡淡，说不上友好，至少对他清洁寝室的举动不加干涉，保有一种旁观疏离的态度。

同圝僚说话没甚麽好听的，但话中有他的名字就令人不得不在意了，利维尔整个人停住动作，竖起耳朵聆听从门缝边钻出来的字句。

“嘿，你说利维尔真的是从苏丹寝宫出来！？”

“是啊，那个红头发的萨杰，你记得吧，就是在打理陛下花园的人，他说那天歌舞团献舞後，陛下寝宫就多了个人，一天後才被送走，还在别的宫殿好吃好喝了一段时间！他早几天看过了，告诉我利维尔就是那人。”

“我看他身手那麽好，还以为之前队长说的话有假呢，说起来那时刚好歼灭过一个组织，不会跟他有关吧？”

“利维尔要是那杀手组织的人，陛下怎可能让他进禁卫军，而且管钱的普特不也说了，他一个月要十个金币，我跟你干了五年才三金！不是把陛下服侍得开心，哪有新人能领这麽多钱，陛下也真是……”

“嘘！你疯了竟敢妄议陛下，快睡吧，他也要回来了。”

“你说他一个男人怎样讨好陛下，会不会……”

门後的人声慢慢低下去，似是睡着了，到这时利维尔才透过气来，颤抖的手指紧握成拳，就算捏出红印也恍似未觉，无数的思绪感情咆哮纠缠，只剩下一个念头。

埃尔文．史密斯！！！

他懂了！他终於懂了！为什麽那个狡猾的混帐竟敢随意让他加入！从他答应进入禁卫军起，旁人眼中他自然成了皇帝的人，不管他心情如何，这个名号都是甩不掉，破格的待遇只会让人更确信他跟皇帝有关，说出实情？他脑子有病才会告诉别人以前曾刺杀皇帝！

难怪那家伙一直有恃无恐，他根本不怕自己对他不利，从一开始他就把自己串成绳上的蚱蜢了，夸张点说，若这十年内那家伙出了甚麽事，秋後算的帐肯定有他一份！

想通这些，利维尔不由得对那男人的狡诈倒抽口气，只要他答应了当禁卫军，无论他心思如何，恨不恨苏丹，迫於已然绑定的情势，他必然要对国王上心，用尽心力保护他的安危－也就是埃尔文．史密斯最一开始的目的。

利维尔想错了，他本以为过於糟糕的开始後，为了他的忠诚男人会采怀柔的方法，毕竟他并不是认为单靠金钱就可收买人心的蠢货，到时自然有他出气，甚至尽快离开的机会，但他没想过，比起得到竭尽忠诚的部下，埃尔文更想要的，是利益一致的部下。

如此冷酷又现实的想法呵，而更可怕的地方，在於他其实甚麽也没做，见过利维尔的侍从中，当然会有人把他说出去，禁卫军里的人也早晚会发现他的‘恩宠’，埃尔文只需高坐云端，静待流言扬起，利维尔就只能入套了，如此光明正大的阳谋，谁又有方法能解决？

俊美的笑脸再次在心里浮现，但利维尔现在只想朝上面狠狠来上一拳，比起被说成男宠的羞辱，掉入陷阱了的不甘更为浓烈，原来从第一次见面起，他不过是那男人手心里的木偶，无论怎样挣扎，最终仍只能跟随他跳出丑陋的舞蹈，那些一直束缚他的丝线，原来从未消失，这次，甚至连他脚下站的那片土地也沒有了。

利维尔喘息着举起手，哆嗦着摊开布满指甲印痕的手掌，他第一次知道，能随意操纵所有武器，轻易夺人性命的这双手，原来也如此无用。


	8. Chapter 8

那夜利维尔站到月明星稀才推门进屋，如何混混沌沌睡去已是记不清，第二天醒来时，两位队友已经准备妥当，利维尔心情复杂地看着他们出门，呆坐床边半晌才站起来洗漱。

他来到操场的时间其实不晚，可差不多时候来到的几人中，只有他收到弗拉戈的白眼，他如同前几日一样无视过去，以前是不想理会，今天实在没心情。

依照惯例，长跑骑射後是士兵间的双人对练，利维尔漫不经心地挑开两个人的刀刃，正等着第三把刀时，一片黑影忽然笼罩头顶，他抬头一看，眉目间阴沉上几分。

来者身躯高大，魁梧健硕，一双鼓涨的手臂比利维尔的腿还粗，彷佛炫耀似的露在衣服外，超过两米的身高配上那身肌肉，站在利维尔面前简直是大人与小儿。

利维尔还不能把全部队友的名字跟脸配上，但也晓得这人是巴赛尔，毕竟身为第六十营身高之最，他的确有引人注意的本事，可他平日不是对自己漠视到底，彷佛看不到自己般的表现吗？怎麽突然在训练时主动对上？

他拧紧眉心，飞快扫视身周，瞧见隐隐围成一圈，其中甚至包括弗拉戈的人群，顿时心下了然，还在想到甚麽时候，下马威要来了吗，可惜现在心情十分不好，速战速决吧。这样想着他比平时多给了两份认真，握住刀柄的手缓缓捏紧。

惋惜的是，对方像没发现利维尔的烦躁，站定他面前时不是直接挥刀，而是选择张开嘴：“小矮子，来跟我过一场吧，放心不会划花那张小脸蛋的，毕竟你还要靠那吃饭嘛。”

喉间一阵酸水涌上，利维尔几乎喘不过气来，身周响起的笑声更是雪上加霜，对面低笑的人愣了下，满是横肉的脸再次冷笑起来：“哟，眼神还不错啊，是靠这个勾引陛下？我告诉你咱们禁卫军……”

他後面说甚麽，利维尔已经听不见，反正他也不在乎，撕心裂肺的愤怒贯穿全身，心脏里有股热流汨汨涌出，他只觉眼前一片空白，一切声音化为嗡嗡作响的杂音，过了不知多久，眼前景象重新化回实体投入眼睛时，已经成另一个样子了。

利维尔的脚下踩着巴赛尔的头，看来已然昏过去，其他队友东倒西歪地卧在地上，有些似是同样昏迷不醒，有些抱着自己身体，发出虚弱的哀号，除了利维尔外整整十九个人，竟然只剩下一个人还能站住，弗拉戈满脸铁青望着他，举着的刀剑不停颤抖。

利维尔张嘴喘气调整混乱的呼吸，挥动用力过度疼痛的双臂，後肩热辣辣的疼，没血，左腿应只是肿了，未断，还行。

瞬间掌握好身体状况，利维尔朝着最後一个人狞笑：“来啊，难不成你连个小白脸也打不过吗。”

弗拉戈的脸色由青转白再到黑，过程中连一步也不敢向前，利维尔没心情等了，踩在别人脸上的脚一蹬，飞速直朝他而去，弗拉戈慌乱中挥出的刀堪堪挡住了利维尔的攻击，两把刀刮擦着发出吱吱哑哑的金属磨擦声。

利维尔藏在刀後的脸扯出凶恶笑容，施力把刀子往对面压，弗拉戈涨红了脸，连吃奶的力气都使出来，却不能阻止分毫，只能暴瞪双眼，眼睁睁地看着刀子一吋吋落到脖子上。

“往手！”

一声大喝拯救了他，那把恐怖的刀倏地收回去，弗拉戈一时收不回力气，跌跌撞撞几乎摔倒，他喘着粗气抬起头，看见米克正朝着这边大步奔来，知道死不去了，心下一宽，差点脚软得坐在地上。

利维尔同样看到米克到来，黑色眼睛闪过几丝阴暗的光芒，握在刀柄的手下意识再紧上几分，手背青筋毕现，微不可察的一顿後，手指费力松开，慢条斯理地把刀放回刀鞘，手环在胸前冷眼盯着米克，背脊挺拔得如一把兵刃。

米克环视四周一圈，不由得也脸色凝重，他来回看着还能站的两人，沉声问：“这儿发生甚麽事了！”

弗拉戈连忙张嘴，正要说话时被却另一把声音抢去话头：“训练。”

对面的利维尔冷冷注视着他，灰色的眸子冷成一层冰霜，原本要反驳的弗拉戈顿时被里面的杀气冻得说不出话来，看他不敢再说，利维尔更是咬紧说词：“我们在训练，双人对练，他们只是输给我罢了。”

“双人对练会所有人都倒下？”

“训练中不小心下重手是我的错，但他们一个输了另一个就冲上来，我也没时间调整力气。”

“你在说甚麽， 哪门子的双人对练会全队人都躺在地上，你们真的在训练吗！？”

“双人对练不都是打到一方认输或者倒下为止吗？我来这里後他们都这样告诉我，今天说是想了解我的极限才全队一起上，我刚来甚麽也不知道，你可以问问弗拉戈队．长． 。”

弗拉戈越听越心惊，明白利维尔是想把这次冲突定性为欺凌，顾不得那刺骨的眼神，他连忙开口说：“扎卡利亚斯营长，是利维尔跟巴赛尔吵架先引起斗殴，其他队员阻止时也被打伤，一切责任都在他身上！”

米克闻言整张脸都冰冻起来，粗声问：“你的意思是你们十九个人加一起都拉不住他一个人？是你们太无能还是你想欺我无知？”

弗拉戈张开嘴巴，徒然地开开合合，脸皮涨得通红，他无法承认是他们无能，却又说不出其他解释。

米克心里为他的愚昧叹口气，弗拉戈跟了他不少日子，对陛下是够忠心，但很多时候，只有忠心是不够的。

远处哗声四起，眼看其他人开始朝这边奔过来，米克回过头，对表面若无其事的利维尔说：“利维尔，回你的房间去，没命令不许出来。”

利维尔应了声，逆着人群走回宿舍，没有人烟的房子有种空白的安静，特别与喧嚣的操场相比，利维尔拖着脚步走过空荡荡的廊道，关上房门滑坐在地板上。

他把脸埋在手掌里动也不动，空气中被气流扬起的细沙飘落地面时，笑声在房内响起，起初轻轻缓缓，渐渐越来越急，越来越响，直笑得嗓子眼发疼，他才停下来，深吸口气抬起头抵在门板上，嘴唇仍然掩不住笑意。

虽然浑身都在痛，每吋肌肉尖叫着控诉他的过度使用，利维尔却觉得前所未有的轻松，这段日子以来积在胸口的情绪随着战斗排解而出，终於正常的脑子重新运转起来，他边思考後续的应对说辞，边懒洋洋地眯起眼，穿过窗户盯着蓝色的天空，难得泛起点好奇心，埃尔文．史密斯，这次你又会如何接招呢。

 

整个第三分队卧在医务室，这种事情怎麽暪得下，米克下午就去面见苏丹把事情禀报上去，听说皇帝当时正与副宰相相谈国事，把众人说词听过後愣了整整一刻钟，然後出乎意料地大笑起来。

“果如传闻里的勇猛无双，好，赏！”

这句话以超乎想像的速度传遍营内，等到利维尔拿到皇帝御赐的长剑与小队长的任命书时，他已经从“讨得皇上欢心的小白脸”一变而成“陛下重金求来的传说中勇士”，两人相遇方式已经流传出三百六十个传言，他也懒得一一去听。

等到他从三天禁足令出来，事件已经尘埃落定，一切彷佛无事发生，弗拉戈被调往其他军营，虽职位仍是小队长，但从皇帝身边的第六十营离开，所有人都知道是变相贬谪，事实上不只他，利维尔回队後暗暗观察，不少如巴赛尔般的刺头小人，也悄悄地消失在营地里，众人只顾着编织新的传言，没有对这事有任何谈论。

虽说因祸得福，入队不足一个月已成小队长，对苏丹的赏赐利维尔倒是毫无想法，整件事唯一值得他开心的，就是能搬进主管宿舍住上单人房间，不用再跟不懂乾净的臭家伙们混宿，而原先第三分队队员只剩下一半，另一半是外面补上的新面孔，还好刚发生的事情馀威犹在，无人敢倚老卖老违抗新长官。

小队长的工作其实也很容易，利维尔没多久就上手，这天早上训练结束後，队员再次列队集结，利维尔用他挑剔灰尘的眼神扫过所有人的衣着，确认再没有一丝凌乱了才领头往外走，队员一个个跟紧他身後，朝後宫与外朝连接的大门而去。

除开作为贴身侍卫的第一分队，第六十营里另外三个分队，都以十天一轮替换守门与护卫苏丹的职责，今天是利维尔正式以禁卫军身份工作，并第一次领人驻守大门的日子，实在不想出任何差错。

来到後宫阔气辉煌的大门前时，阳光不过刚从云间探出头，大门後已经传出鞋子快步走过石子路的响声，苏丹上朝前的准备工夫早如火如荼地开始了。利维尔没理会这些，那道门後的世界跟现在的他没有任何关系，与守夜的第二分队队长交接过大门钥匙後，他忙着察看手下的站岗情况，看到众人把身躯挺得笔直，方满意地点点头，回到大门旁自己的位置。

当日光洒满树梢时，表示苏丹离开後宫的银铃声响起，大门缓缓朝内里打开，一个个服饰整齐的侍从走了出来，利维尔维持自己的动作，一件又一件鲜艳的服饰从他的身边擦身而过，他仍然目视前方动也不动，直到唯一一件紫色长袍撞进眼里，他眨眨眼皮，眸子不动声色往上移，正好与衣服的主人对个正着。

自从在觐见厅里谈条件後，这次是他们第一次的见面，想来不过一个月的时间，埃尔文表面上没甚麽变化，仍是那麽高大俊朗，而对利维尔来说，这段日子倒称得上是波涛汹涌，至少，这身黑色制服他开始习惯，不再见到就生气。

再次相见，埃尔文的反应比利维尔好多了，朝他投去的视线不再冷漠，也没有对他无礼的行为表示甚麽，甚至还微勾嘴角，悄悄给他一个浅笑。

这些不过一刹那的事，埃尔文脚步不停，很快就只剩下遥远的背影，等到人完全不见了，利维尔才收回目光，眉头皱起懊恼的波纹。

啧，还是該戳个洞。


	9. Chapter 9

十天时间匆匆而过，利维尔第一次的禁卫军工作平安无事地结束，可以安然享受短暂的休假了，而如此宝贵的休息时间，他选择一早吃过早饭，推却部下去酒馆的邀请，只身来到第三庭院，与觐见厅遥遥相对的另一座建筑物前。

铺着白色大理石的外墙严肃庄严，屋顶上的圆柱装饰在草地投下长长阴影，橡木大门下人来人往，有跟他一样的禁卫军，也有披着红衣的大臣，很多人手上都捧着一本本书。

利维尔走进大门，抬头环视四周，阳光不知从何处透入，照亮拱形天花板上的花草装饰，梁上垂吊银质烛台，驱虫用的香料缭绕柱间，厅堂中心空出天井，四周层层递升的石刻走廊布满壁龛，已经有不少人坐在里面翻阅书籍，正对大门的楼梯往下延伸，利维尔跟着人群步进地库，不禁被眼前景象惊了一下。楼下空间不比上面细，故纸与檀香混杂的空气里，一个个黑木书柜上钉有所属学科的名称，整齐排列到远方，透到下层的光线有点昏暗，得靠墙边有着玻璃灯罩的烛台照明，人们穿梭其中，打开柜门仔细挑选书籍，不时拿到手上翻阅，偌大的空间到处都是翻开纸张羊皮纸的沙沙声。

此处即是苏丹宫廷的骄傲，内廷大图书馆，收藏无数古藉着作，虽是宫廷图书馆，却在历任苏丹恩赐下，向所有内廷的人开放，除了一些珍贵书籍，馆内藏品只要登记过後就可以到上层细看，甚至能借出图书馆，不论是大臣还是禁卫军，都可以在此地研习学问，讨论各种技术发展，甚至有不少未来官僚在此学习，为朝堂供应无数人材。

利维尔踌躇片刻，沿着书柜漫步往前，他虽有心来此补充学问，一时间也不知该从何入手，看到刻着军事二字的铭牌，他随兴地拐进去，目光溜过一列列金色字体，终於瞧见感兴趣的书名时，苍白食指抵上羊皮书脊，却被一把轻缓声音阻止：“那本书对现在的你可能困难了点，先看旁边那本比较好。”

利维尔转过头，对上倚着书柜的那个人，一身凉爽的麻质长衫，金发只用发带束起，衣饰简单的苏丹显得文质彬彬，倒与背景相当相衬，看上去就像个住在旧书堆里的穷酸学者。

利维尔退後两步，朝他低头行礼：“陛下。”

“在图书馆不用向我行礼，无论是谁，在知识面前都是平等。”埃尔文挥挥手，走到利维尔刚才站立的地方，指着另一本书继续说：“那本论述步兵与骑兵差异的书虽然不错，但太理论化了，你先看这本比较容易吸收。”

不只点评这两本书，他像按到甚麽开关似的，开始滔滔不绝起来：“不过宫内禁卫军主要以小队步兵为主，你该先学点简单排阵方法，旁边书架有本远东着作你可以看看，而且管理训练的方式你也该多学，去看另一区的书籍吧，会对你有用。”

他笑了笑，语气带上几丝无奈：“呐，利维尔，说了那麽多，给我点反应也好吧。”

利维尔瞥了他一眼，脸上仍是不为所动，不如说从见到埃尔文起，他就没甚麽反应表现出来，可这不表示他真的毫不在乎，从他身上喷涌而出的敌意，弥漫着两人间的空气，埃尔文不由得放软口吻说：“何必呢，你来此处不就想借知识谋求更好前途，对我如此警惕又做何用功？”

利维尔翘起双手，冷笑回他：“属下只是想不清楚，陛下这次又打算怎样利用我而已，属下入宫尚短还未能了解陛下心思，请陛下明示。”

“这样说可伤我心了，我一直信守承诺，一没要你的命二还让你进禁军，如此快就成小队长出人头地，利维尔，我的看重应该表达得很明显吧。”

和他说着话，不久前才发生的事情再次在脑中复苏，利维尔额头青筋一跳一跳，连那层薄弱的顺从也丢弃了，咬着牙说：“埃尔文史密斯你倒敢跟我瞪眼说瞎话，别人不知也罢，你当我傻到连你的手段都不知道！？”

“好过份喔利维尔，不过你如此说……我就洗耳恭听你到底知道些甚麽吧。”

利维尔垂下眼角，不屑地瞟他一眼，心里却是明白考验来了，他飞快地转着脑袋，缓缓组织语言道：“说白了，你一开始的招揽就不怀好意，说甚麽要我身为杀手的能力，想我为你找出刺客，其实你根本不需要，你曾说过想杀你的人从没间断，如果你身边没有能这样做的人，你早就死了。”

“你真正需要的，是一个诱饵，一个可以让你找出禁卫军里，不安份，不站在你那边，有潜在危险的人的诱饵。”

“禁卫军虽说是你的奴隶，但这样多年应该早已分党派，甚至与外朝官员勾结也不奇怪，禁卫军负责皇宫，甚至整个首都的安危，卧榻之侧岂容他人鼾睡，你想找出异己，可你毕竟是皇帝，怎会有人蠢到公然对你不满呢，而人在甚麽话题前容易暴露自己想法？当然是腥膻传闻，特别是事涉皇室八卦的时候，一个没有背景，又需要与你有特别关系，可以让人安心谈论的对象，最好还只能乖乖受着，没能力反驳你编出来的流言。”

利维尔抬起头，盯住那双昏暗的，令人讨厌的蓝眼，一字一句沉声说：“瞧，我不就是那个完美的对象嘛。”

听到他把自己的心思说出来，埃尔文脸上不见羞恼，眼里更是流露欣赏的目光：“你果然聪明，不枉我花了那麽多心思。”

利维尔一撇嘴，鄙夷地说：“所以说你看中我？得了吧，拜托你乾脆点说明来意，别像拉不出屎来般东说西说。”

“好吧好吧。”埃尔文摊开手，乾脆直接说了。“利维尔，你想要甚麽才肯成为我的人？这次我可是认真的。”

“呵，真的？”

“当然，我就实话实说吧，如你所言，一开始我的确想利圝用你，而你之後会如何，并不在我在意的范围里。”他对那双瞠圆了的灰瞳笑了笑。“别生气，我现在不是帮你反转了吗，毕竟你後面的表现太令我惊讶了，一个人就打败十九个对手，这份力量可不常见，利维尔，我没想到，你竟然能让我失算。”

“所以，你现在是真心想来招揽我？”利维尔眯细眼眸，仔细打量他的表情问。

埃尔文没正面回答，岔开话题说：“我听米克说，你成为小队长後一直都用心训练士兵，现在还出现在这里……那十枚金币满足不到你了？”

利维尔握紧身後的拳头，面上还要装得不动声色说：“没错，既然看样子未来十年我都走不掉，而要在这鬼地方活得好，我就需要地位，而且，既然有人觉得我只配当诱饵的料，我不好好证明一下自己怎行呢。”

他横了埃尔文一眼，毫不掩饰脸上的不悦，埃尔文自知理亏，摸着鼻子尴尬地说：“我承认，无论是你入队後，还是一开始见面时……咳，是我不对，不过既然我们都有共识了，之前的事就掀过去从新开始吧。”

听到埃尔文坦荡荡的歉意，利维尔不由得一愣，眼中的蔑视淡去了些，然而听到‘从新开始’这几个字，他扯起一个恶狠狠的笑容，说：“这样简单就想消去？想得太美了吧。”说完不等埃尔文回神，他就如风般冲过去，拉住他的领口，抬起膝盖狠踹上腹部，看到他被惊讶与痛苦扭曲了脸容，才心情愉快地放开手。

埃尔文弓着腰护住肚子，苦着脸说：“我算是你的上司吧，这样做你的忠诚呢。”

一旁跷手看着他的人，闻言不客气地翻了个大大的白眼，说：“有过那些经历还想我效忠？你做梦吧，别忘了我们不过是利益一致而已，埃尔文史密斯，我是绝对不会效忠你的。”

埃尔文深吸口气，忍下疼痛直起腰，望住不羁的属下说：“说这种话，你不怕我还是不用你？”

利维尔从鼻子里哼了声，扬首傲然地说：“可是你需要我，不然你堂堂苏丹怎会亲自跑来跟我说这些，我是没有忠心，但我早晚能让你提拔上去。”

他抬起头，整张脸在微光中清晰可见，双眼明亮如晨星：“埃尔文史密斯，你就在上面等着吧。”

埃尔文眨眨眼，看着利维尔随手抽出架上的书本，转身就走，细瘦的背景溶化在暗淡的空间里，他仍犹自注目。米克从书柜後转出来，乾咳两声道：“利益如流沙，如果没有忠诚，利维尔早晚会成威胁。”

埃尔文回过头，对米克沉声说：“没关系，利益虽然是沙，有时也能砌出坚固的堡垒，而且我现在需要一个强者，一个让‘他们’晓得暗杀没用的人，唯有逼他们使出其他手段，我们才有机会抓到把柄。”

米克犹豫半晌才说；“您觉得利维尔可以做到？”

“利维尔很聪明，难得的是他还没有软肋，无父无母无妻无子，跟宫中的派系也毫无关系，况且，忠心也是能培养出来的。”他看向架上空出来的位置，微微一笑，轻声说：“世事难料呢。”

眼见埃尔文心意已定，米克也不再多说，他抽抽鼻子，转移话题道：“他的确聪明，已经很久没见阁下吃瘪了。”

面对多年属下的调侃，埃尔文也只能苦笑，他摇摇头，说：“那家伙可是匹野马，该怎样做才能拉拢到他呢……”

他自言自语着，慢慢陷溺进思绪里，米克已经习惯这样的他，保持安静在一旁守候，浓眉下的一双眼瞥向埃尔文，即使是思考时，埃尔文脸上冷酷的表情依旧，唯有眼睛不时眨动，上次这双眼睛唤放光采，充满热情的样子，是何时的事了呢。

米克想了想，已经有三年了吧。

从这点来看，利维尔的出现也未必是坏事，这样想着，谨慎的卫队队长悄悄把某人移出脑子里那张危險分子名单，下了个再观察会儿的决定。


	10. Chapter 10

虽然在埃尔文面前说得信誓旦旦，利维尔还是很清楚自己几斤几两，他临走时拿走的是两本书－除了他一开始看中的，还有埃尔文推荐那本，拿回宿舍翻开一看，他不得不承认，埃尔文的看法是对的。

利维尔斜倚窗台，借着午后平缓的日光看书，密密麻麻的字词分开还认得，合在一起却令人摸不着头脑，他皱紧眉头，努力想搞清楚其中含意，令人气馁的是，这已经是获推荐内容较容易的那本了，他依然看得相当吃力，半知半解。

想到图书馆那些密匝匝的书架，想到之前禁卫军的老师告诉他勉强合格的表情，利维尔不由得叹了口气，目光黯淡了一瞬，随即又坚定起来。

他可是在埃尔文史密斯面前说过一定会爬上去，怎能因为这点小事就洩气，不过小小困境早晚会被他克服！

当然，一直弄不懂也不是办法，找个老师来就是当务之急，可该从何找起呢，利维尔边想着这个问题，边看了天色一眼，发现工作时间已到，他起身套上制服，把佩刀扣在左腰，开门往外面走去。

这一轮他的小队负责晚间时间段，利维尔带队来到门前时，云彩已经染上橙紫色晚霞，交接过后，他巡视各部下情况，提醒他们打起精神，晚间工作最麻烦是睡意的侵蚀，加上乌漆抹黑的环境，越到后半夜越要提高警觉。

夜风开始带上茉莉花香味，月亮慢慢步上中天，夜晚快要过去一半了，远处的宫殿渐渐消去光点，看来又是一个安静的夜晚，眼睛不离牆下阴影的利维尔悄悄打了个呵欠，这样想着。

可这个念头一起，彷彿讽刺般，大门后忽然传来阵阵尖叫，夹杂着呵斥与脚步奔跑的声音，彷彿整个后宫惊醒起来，利维尔警觉地抬头一望，瞧见牆后勐然蹿起的红光，裡面失火了。

利维尔一回头，就看见他手下的兵，脸上都是如出一辙的紧张表情，右手握在刀柄上捏得发白，还好仍记得望着长官等候命令，利维尔暗暗点头，随手指了个士兵吩咐：“你，立刻回营地通知米克大人，一半人留在这裡看紧门口，除了米克大人谁也不让进，其他人跟我来！”

大门一打开了道缝，利维尔就带头冲进去，乾燥的热气与救火时的喧譁声扑面而来，他看了火灾方向一眼，认出是僕役居住的区域，脚下方位不变，仍旧沿着地上白色磁砖道路直奔而去，虽然没有进过后宫，这裡的建筑佈置他早背得滚瓜烂熟，大门旁是僕人居住区，后方庭院连接妃嫔与王子公主的住处，埃尔文登位后这些宫殿遭到閒置，眼见火势有慢慢移往该处的倾向，倒也不必挂心伤亡。

越过后宫中央巨大的石刻喷泉后，矗立着几座各有用途的塔楼宫殿，最后方是苏丹豪华奢侈的寝宫，利维尔一边跑，一边确认周遭建筑群，无论其他地方溷乱成甚麽样子，他的第一要务都是确认国王安全，可是在与寝殿遥遥相对的地方，他却被人叫住了。

“站住！你们是谁！”

有个人影随着叫声从旁边的花木后窜出来，利维尔借着火光一看，认出了特殊精锐卫队的肩饰，可他还是谨慎地反问：“你是谁？”

“特殊精锐卫队的阿塔依，你们不是守门的第三分队吗，为什麽会在这裡？”

“前面失火来确保陛下安全。”利维尔毫不客气反问。“陛下平安吗，你不是该留在陞下身边吗。”

“陛下身边有我们卫队队员在，怎需要你们担忧，刚才有人乘起火想行刺陛下，被发现逃进庭院了，我现在在搜寻杀手行踪，你们也赶快四散开来帮忙找人吧。”

嘴上说着帮忙，对方却是一副理所当然的态度，利维尔皱起眉，努力压下不快，特殊精锐卫队身为苏丹贴身护卫，地位向来超然，就算只是普通成员也经常对着其他同营士兵下命令，连刚进军队的利维尔都知道此事，所以他并不惊讶阿塔依的态度，只是，有件事让他非常在意。

他越过对方肩膀，注视投影在黑暗裡的寝宫，各处燃起的烛光照亮了这栋金顶白柱，绘满红黑花纹的巨大建筑物，本应站满人的廊下柱间却一个人都没有，与乱糟糟的后方相比，这儿安静得太奇怪了。

利维尔回望对方，冷声问：“你们的人呢，为什麽寝宫没有护卫。”

“都说了在追捕刺客！陛下身边已经有人在守护了！”阿塔依很生气，这个区区小队长竟敢质疑他的命令，不单如此，连他身后的小兵卒，也站在原地动都没动过。他挺起肩饰，整个人靠过去威胁性大吼：“我是特殊精锐卫队的小队长阿塔依！你们还不快照着我说的做！”

利维尔后退两步，绝不是在畏惧，他只是不想被口水喷到脸上，以免控制不住自己的拳头，他瞄了四周一眼，想了想，回头向手下开口：“散开，目标树荫草堆等能藏人的地方，两人一组，发现可疑人物大声通报。”

利维尔声调比对方低多了，却明显有效得很，士兵们轰然散开，互相照应往昏暗的庭院走去。利维尔懒得理会涨红脸的阿塔依，跟在手下后面步进树丛，一确认没人看着他，他就闪到某棵树后，沿着树影悄悄前进。

没必要被閒人纠缠浪费时间，利维尔这样想着，决定採取迂迴一点的做法，反正能见到人确定没事他就算尽了本份，他绕到寝宫后方，轻悄地从花园小径踏上大理石地板，皮靴落在地上无声无息，就如在外面看到那样，偌大的宫殿别说护卫了，连僕役也消失无踪，沿着后花园走过长长的走廊，竟然没人出现阻止他，来到走廊深处挂着灯笼的大门前，他一手按剑，一手推开大门。

与诡异的外间不同，裡面正常得很，渗进香料的鲸脂蜡烛光彩熠熠，烛光在摆满书刊的架子上跳动，把地上刺绣着狮子与国徽的地毯映照得柔软蓬鬆，能横卧一个人的黑石办公桌上放满一摞摞文件奏摺，桌后奋笔疾书的男人抬头看到门前的利维尔，悠然地露出笑容打招呼：“晚安，利维尔。”

没有人，房间裡除了这座宫殿的主人，再没有其他人在，利维尔反手关上门，脸色臭得要命，纯粹是为了自己差点中计的关係，无论他对苏丹有多少私人看法，确保对方安全都是他的责任，而他最讨厌被人害得失职了，特别是在埃尔文面前。

“只有你一个人？”

埃尔文放下笔，把写满字的纸张放到一旁晾乾，对门口的人说：“的确是只有我一个人，护卫大概…在抓刺客吧。”

利维尔挑起眉，看了仍是一身正装，连朝服也还未脱下的男人一眼，讥讽地开口：“外面失火又有刺客在，陛下还能不忘国事，真是为国为民的好贤君，让人感动。”

“习惯了嘛，每个月都要来上两三次，真希望他们早点放弃这种没用的招数。”埃尔文没所谓的摆摆手。

“你这种讨厌的傢伙果然没人缘，到处都是想杀你的人啊，麻烦你想个方子搞定，你不在意性命至少减省我们的工作量好吗。”

利维尔双手环胸，站到桌前满脸厌烦，他进宫不过三个月，已经经过好几次暗杀，这次连后宫都烧起来，虽然保护这人是禁卫军工作，次数太多也是会招来抱怨，不过埋怨归埋怨，整个皇宫大概也只有他敢这样对苏丹说话了。埃尔文没有被冒犯的生气，反而像有趣似地歪了下头，说：“可是多亏这种人在，利维尔你才可以站在这儿，而且抓到把柄我才好下手啊，不说那些无聊的人了，利维尔，上次的书看懂了吗？”

真是哪壶不开提哪壶，利维尔顿时黑下脸来愠怒地瞪住他，埃尔文似无所觉，仍是笑眯眯地回望过去，利维尔张开嘴，还没吐出口裡的毒箭，就被勐然撞开的大门打断时机。

“报！庭院发现在逃刺客，特殊精锐卫队与第三分队正在追捕，利维尔大人，阿塔依大人请你回去领导卫队，早点抓获刺客！”

利维尔看向门口的人，陌生的栗髮侍卫似是跑动过度，透不过气来般弯下腰大声喘息，虽然脸容埋在胸前看不真切，但整齐的侍卫衣饰，挂在右腰的刀鞘，怎看也只是个普通侍卫。

利维尔朝他点点头，回头向苏丹行礼说：“陛下，臣先行告退。”

埃尔文靠在椅背正襟危坐，脸上已经不见刚才的轻鬆惬意，散发寒光的眼睛注视着门口的人，对说话的利维尔看都没看，只从鼻子裡唔了声表示知道。

利维尔快步走出房间，无声地步下走廊，寝宫后花园种满绿植，从异国传来的珍稀花草，在夜风中无知无觉地摇摆，散发出或浓或淡的香气，利维尔行走其间，注意力却不在那些鲜豔夺目的花瓣上，没多久他就发现了目标物，俯身捡起来收在手掌间。

他环视花园一眼，再次确认此处只有他一人，随即沿刚才的路径回到廊道，他把脚步放得更轻，恍似猫咪般无声滑过走廊，贴到书房门前，他并不急着进去，竖起耳朵确认裡面声音，在心裡默念十下，才抬起腿狠狠飞踢在门上，响亮的撞击声裡，他朝着裡面的人扯开嘴角：“你好，刺客先生，希望你比我好运，能说出谁是你主人。”


	11. Chapter 11

裡面的人都没料到利维尔会去而復返，双双僵在原地，穿着侍卫衣服的刺客，手上的刀斩停在书桌上，而苏丹本已从椅子上跳起，正要拔出怀中的刀刃，此时也整个人都怔仲了，脸上露出难得的愕然表情，那双眼睛瞪大，笔直看向利维尔，彷彿看到甚麽不可思议的事物般。利维尔把他的反应看得清清楚楚，不由得心裡暗笑。

虽然不懂人为何突然出现，刺客还是决定先执行任务，利维尔站在门口，离他们有段距离，而间隔他跟苏丹之间不过一张桌子，甚至连本想反抗的目标都呆住了，此时不杀还待何时，他迅速判断后，顿时举刀就噼。

他一提刀，利维尔就动了，手腕一甩，藏在指间的物什脱手而去，飞速越过空气，赶在刀刃行凶前击中目标－刺客的后脑壳，伴随着响亮的叩击声，刺客翻着白眼瘫伏地上，拇指大的小东西从他脑后滚落，在地板翻了两下才停下，赫然是颗磨得珠圆玉润的白色鹅卵石。

利维尔立刻赶上前，先扳开刺客的嘴，拔掉牙缝毒药与舌下刀片，又仔细搜索耳后腋下等处，没多久地上就多了十几件零碎凶器，确认没有遗留的地方了，他才用对方的腰带把人绑紧，从地上直起身来，他的动作迅速确实，做完这些事情不过片刻，埃尔文的脸上仍是有些茫然，似是才刚回过神，看到他这种样子，利维尔心情愉快地哼了声：“刺客已经伏法，陛下可以安心，可别被吓出病来了。”

“要真被吓出病，还不知是被谁吓的呢。”埃尔文嘀咕着放下手上的刀，眼神略带哀怨地瞟他一眼。“利维尔好过份哦，你早就看穿他是刺客了吧。”

“当然，宫中侍卫全都要右手持刀，刀鞘挂放在左腰，入营第一天我已经被这样要求，他要真是侍卫不可能会弄错。”

利维尔踢了地上属于刺客的刀刃一脚，这人估计平日惯用左手，潜入行刺时竟没留意这种小地方，让利维尔抓到破绽，他抬起头，对着埃尔文继续说：“不过真正让我确定他是刺客，还是陛下的态度吧，太明显了。”

看到他眨眨眼，一副好奇的表情，利维尔撇嘴说：“你刚才见到人时那兴奋的样子，跟食堂裡那只老狗看到肉骨头时差不多吧。”

“别这样说嘛，毕竟我等了很久，他的主人才有‘勇气’把人送过来啊。”

埃尔文微微一笑，每寸笑容都充满居心叵测的滋味，忽然间，他的视线下熘，脸上露出奇怪的表情：“……话说，我知道你不爽我想看我出糗才这样迟出现，但下次能不能再快一点呢。”

利维尔跟着他低头，方才瞧见被刺客弄乱的书桌，墨瓶一刀两断，墨汁全洒落在桌面上，那些写满字迹的纸张全是点点滴滴的黑痕，没有一处能倖免，估计苏丹今晚的工作都得泡汤了，看着对方苦得能滴出水来的样子，利维尔不想再忍，乾脆把心裡的笑意都搬到脸上来。

就在这时，外间忽然响起密集的脚步声，利维尔回过身，摆好挡在苏丹面前的架势，就瞧见一大群人冲进来，为首的人正是米克，看清楚房间裡的形势，向来淡定的他也一时不知所措。他向前两步，向埃尔文行礼：“陛下，恕臣救驾来迟，刺客同伙已经抓住。”

埃尔文回復若无其事的样子，点点头说：“辛苦了，刺客是利维尔擒获，他是大功臣，外面尽忠职守的人也有功，回头统统有赏！”

侍卫群顿时欢呼起来，在米克示意下，利维尔拉起已经醒来的刺客，一马当先往外走，外面现在倒站满一圈又一圈的人，有特殊精锐卫队，也有其他分队的人，全都紧张万分地围着寝宫，用火把照耀得周遭纤毫毕现。瞧见押着刺客出来的人是利维尔，普通侍卫，特别是利维尔的手下，俱是满脸兴奋，彷彿立下首功的人是他们，而特殊精锐卫队个个面现愧色，在米克的瞪眼裡悄悄低下头颅。

利维尔在人堆中扫了一眼，正好对上脸色铁青的阿塔依，他还以为这人就是内应呢，不过他现在也懒得理他了，他收回视线继续押着垂头丧气的刺客往前走，渐渐骚动的人群再也忍不住，在夜色中振臂大吼：“利维尔！利维尔！利维尔！”

 

刺杀事件的后续利维尔懒得去理，大概又是谁家被抄家流放之类吧，只是不知为何，这次事件竟让他在禁卫军中成了名，现在他走在路上，经常有不认识的人向他打招呼，而且不只限于与他同营的军人，他虽有所惊讶，但还是决定随他们去。

埃尔文的奖赏很快就下来，一大一小两只木箱子，小的那个大约两只手掌宽，裡面塞满金币、银块、宝石首饰，而另一个大箱子是个多层宝箱，放了宫廷御製的丝绸、皮衣、器皿用具，利维尔左右翻看，还瞧见了一整套铜製文具，光是这两箱宝物的价值，足够他在城裡过上二十年奢侈生活了。

送东西过来的米克，瞧见向来不苟言笑的利维尔，脸上也浮现几丝满意，就明白苏丹难得的重赏奏巧了，他等利维尔收好东西，拿出一卷文件递给对方：“赏赐还有这个。”

利维尔打开来，看完文字不禁皱起眉，好吧，起码这次没有脸色都黑了，米克暗暗腹诽，开口说：“陛下这是在高升你，他很看重你的能力。”

“高升？我没看错的话，上面写的是‘提拔为特殊精锐卫队一员’，我可是由小队长又变回普通队员。”利维尔轻弹纸面，略带不悦。

米克摇摇头，仔细解释说：“你来宫廷时间不长，不懂背后含义，你也知道卫队作为陛下影子，在军中地位超然，就算你进去只是普通成员，待遇都比小队长高，甚至等你服役完毕一出去，至少也会是个将军等级，这可是成为营长才有的好处。”

“真大的甜头啊，背后的麻烦肯定更大吧。”

“当然，加入卫队代表你就是名副其实的国王心腹，无论是外人眼中还是陛下心裡，你都是获得陛下信任的人，无论何时何地，都需要用生命来保护陛下，绝不允许错失背叛。”米克表情肃穆，认真地注视利维尔说。“我不知道你对保护陛下有甚麽想法，但你要记住，帝国万顷江山无数人民，某方面来说都维繫在陛下安全上，不知有多少国家，就因为国王骤然离世，野心家互相攻伐而亡国。卫队职责之重，请你好好记住。”

利维尔听到这裡，表面仍是那副淡漠的样子，但眼神中闪过几丝亮光，文件被揪得发皱，半晌才轻轻点头，明白他的确听进去，米克满意地继续说：“卫队裡有卫队的规矩，等下自有其他人跟你说，过两天你去我那儿报到吧。”

利维尔就这样加入特殊精锐卫队，很快他就发现，虽然名义上同为第六十营，卫队裡的规定确与其他分队不同。特殊精锐卫队唯一的任务就是贴身保护苏丹，一整天十二个时辰，皆有人轮值守护苏丹身旁，无论苏丹在做甚麽，上朝吃饭甚至传召妃嫔侍寝，卫队也得守在一旁，某方面对苏丹来说，日常相处得最多的人，不是妻子儿女，也不是太监大臣，而是特殊精锐卫队。

这麽重要的职位，待遇自然优厚，除了米克说的好处，利维尔轮值的时间，由六个时辰大幅减少到三个时辰，两天一休，薪水同样水涨船高，他现在一个月领十五金币，放在卫队裡不过中游水平，薪高假期多，利维尔当然非常满意。即使卫队裡额外多出一个每十天测量身手的考核，他也毫不在意，等到九月时份，他已经适应卫队裡的新生活。

阳光仍旧灿烂灼热，风裡开始染上几分凉意，利维尔坐在树荫下，抹去额上因为刚才的长跑而流下的汗水，眼神仍然专注在石砌场地上的比武，坐在旁边的纳纳巴拍拍他的肩膀，好奇询问：“你觉得这回吉尔迦跟海宁格谁能嬴？”

利维尔眯着眼看打得难分难解的两人，只回他一个名字：“吉尔迦。”

“真可惜，海宁格已经第三次排名最末，再来一次就要被剔出卫队了。”纳纳巴耸耸肩，似是对利维尔的评价毫无疑问，他话音落下时，场上同时起了变化，吉尔迦几次快速强攻，成功压制住海宁格的攻势，结束了这场利维尔早猜到结果的考验。

站在一旁充当评判的米克点点头，示意书记纪录战绩，对纳纳巴和利维尔大喊：“到你们了。”

纳纳巴吐吐舌头，爬起身时对利维尔说：“手下留情啊。”

利维尔哼了哼，也不知答应与否，看到他走到场上，树下三三两两围坐场地的同僚吹起口哨，连刚考核失败垂头丧气的海宁格，也直起腰板留意他俩。相比一上场就拔刀，如临大敌的纳纳巴，利维尔显得轻鬆很多，他耐心等了会儿，让过纳纳巴几下凌厉的刺击后，瞅个空子用刀背打在他腕上，成功解除他的武器。

“好！”场边都是懂行的观众，自然明白利维尔轻描淡写下的难度，喝采声立时响起，纳纳巴捡回刀子，跟着利维尔下场时说：“太快了，你怎样做到的？”

“多练习，速度都是练出来，你已经比上次快了。”

“但还是比不上你，利维尔你太厉害了。”纳纳巴大笑起来，笑容毫无芥蒂。

接下来的比试进行得很顺利，没多久这回考核就结束，米克站到中央，抬手唤回所有人的注意力：“这回又是利维尔优胜，晚饭让厨房多给你道菜，海宁格，你自己留心点！其他人也要继续努力。”

听完米克的话，大家站起来往宿舍走，边走边讨论刚才比试的情况，利维尔快走几步，抢在众人前面，快到他值班的时间了，他还得回去换身衣服。

利维尔最近负责的时间，都是相对较轻鬆的午后时段，这时候苏丹刚上完早朝吃过午饭，多数在偏殿休憩或者批阅奏章，不是需要额外警戒的时候。

偏殿位于寝殿旁边，是整个宫殿景色最好的殿宇，挑高的窗台面向后花园水池，不同品种的水生植物在碧波中浮沉，湖边点缀盛开的鲜花，埃尔文命人把这儿收拾成阅读室，除了御书房，这儿就是他待得最多的地方，利维尔悄悄进去时，他正坐在沙发上专心看书。利维尔拍拍同僚，示意他出去，悄无声息间，室内就只剩下他们两人，他瞄了埃尔文几眼，确定他没有大碍后，随即把注意力放到四周。

带着水气的凉风吹起窗纱，玻璃製成的风铃敲打出清脆声响，周遭很安静，连小鸟扑翅的声音都听得清清楚楚，如此舒适的环境，利维尔也不免有所走神，因此当埃尔文突然开口时，他一时间竟没听到。

“你已经看完书了吗？”

利维尔带着疑问回头看他，才发现埃尔文已经合上书本，抬头看向他，而放在膝上那本书的封面，可眼熟得很。


	12. Chapter 12

利维尔抿紧下唇，不善地瞪着另一个男人，埃尔文彷彿没看到他的表情，还拎起书本扬手示意：“我之前问过你，好几个月了，书应该看完了吧。”

利维尔愤愤的目光几乎要戳穿埃尔文手上的书，他当然记得这本书，就是他当时在图书馆向埃尔文呛声后，顺手借走的兵法书，虽然他现在没有辜负那时的豪言壮语，成功离这个男人更近了，可说到这本书嘛……

他不情不愿地开口：“没有，连你说比较容易的那本也没有……我看不懂。”

要在埃尔文面前承认自己的不足，对利维尔来说太难了，最后一句话低声得彷如蚊蚋，可在静谧无比的偏殿内，对方怎会听不到，羞恼的利维尔死盯住埃尔文，决定他要是敢有一丝的嘲笑出现在脸上就要他好看，虽然现在揍不了他，但让他像上次那麽吃点小瘪还是能做到的。

毕竟他从没把埃尔文国王的身份放在眼裡，而对方也知道。

幸好埃尔文没有表现出任何奚落之意，他只是点点头，若有所思地轻拍羊皮书封，利维尔疑惑地注视他，搞不懂他想怎样。

埃尔文没让他久等，一刻后朝他招招手，等他走到面前时，再次举起书本说：“你说你看不懂，那，如果我来教你学懂呢？”

利维尔瞪大眼，第一个反应是这人他妈的在开甚麽玩笑，他差点就要问出口，是不是该请御医来看看你那便秘了的脑子，可埃尔文认真的眼神让他不由自主地吞回嘲讽，他思索会儿，充满疑惑地开口：“教我？你又打算干甚麽。”

在利维尔心裡，排去溷帐、该杀千刀的想法，奸诈狡猾与无利不起早就是对埃尔文的第一印象，作为庞大帝国的统治者，再怎样荒唐懒惰也有数不清的事情等着他决策，更何况埃尔文还算是个，好吧，勤于政事的君王，加入卫队这段短短时日，利维尔已经看过很多次他在御书房夤夜伏案的身影，无论何时，书桌上总有几尺高的公文等着他，按理说他天天日理万机都够忙了，还想抽时间来教他？利维尔光用脚趾头来想，也觉得事情不简单。

“当然不是无偿了，我想你来当我的陪练，指导我武术。”

苏丹并非白面书生，据利维尔所知，他无论多忙碌，依然坚持每天进行武术锻鍊，而一直作苏丹陪练，甚至从他是王子时就指导他的人就是米克，实话说米克够强了，为什麽突然要找他？利维尔环起手臂，眼中狐疑之色更浓。

看出利维尔脸上的疑问，埃尔文开口解释：“米克是很强，但能教我的早都教了，而其他护卫受的训练跟他差不多，但你不同，你受的是另一套训练方式，从你身上我能学到更多东西。”

他继续说下去：“不过我知道，如果单纯命令你来教我，你只会教我最基本的技巧，我想学的是你的经验诀窍，你从争斗中学来的那些东西，这才能真正让人活命，所以何不互惠互利，你把你的能力倾囊相授，而我来当你的老师，把所有要学的知识教给你。”

非常好的提议，老实说这几个月来，利维尔一直为找私人老师的事苦恼，他无法随意出宫，而宫廷内的老师大都忙于教授那些精英子弟，断不会有时间给他教学，现在有人愿意教他当然是好，唯一的问题是……

“我怎样知道你真能教我，万一你只是半吊子水平呢！”

“我身为王子，学习时的导师可是大宰相哈利勒，你可以放心。”

众宰相之首，大宰相奈比勒.哈利勒，是帝国有名的博学之士，别说埃尔文了，众多皇族成员，甚至连已故先皇也曾是他的学生，说到学识修养，他认第二恐怕国内无人敢认第一，不过老师名声再厉害，关埃尔文甚麽事呢，这样就想把他看家本领学走，也太容易了吧。

看到他还是一脸怀疑的样子，埃尔文扯扯嘴角，继续努力说服他：“你想想看，你学习目的不就是借此平步青云受我赏识，而学海无涯，最清楚要学甚麽知识才管用的人自然是我自己，让我教你你的目的一开始就达成一半，不是更好吗。”

利维尔想了想，感觉这番话也有道理，于是他放下手臂，对埃尔文说：“好，我就信你一次吧，那麽，我以后就是你的陪练，而你就是我的老师了？”

“没错，时间就持续到我俩都觉得不需要再学下去的时候吧，利维尔，希望你真的能用心教导我。”

“彼此彼此，苏丹大人。”

苏丹站起身，朝利维尔伸出手，他冷哼了声回握上去，两双同样坚定的手握紧在一起，约定成立了。

虽然是被埃尔文说服了，利维尔心裡还是有所顾虑，幸好很快地，对方表现就打消他的念头，之前一直看不懂的兵法书，埃尔文花了三天就讲解清楚，而且不只军事兵法，诗歌，艺术，经济，民生，埃尔文制定出详细的日课表，让利维尔每天的午后时分都与他窝在偏殿，接受一对一的私人教学，等到当天教学结束后，再由利维尔亲手指导苏丹武术，直到日落西沉为止。繁重课业加上卫队本身的工作，利维尔每天都忙得团团转。

进入十二月后，天气一下子寒冷下来，偏殿裡面向水池的窗台关得紧紧的，苏丹的花园纵然有专人打理，仍然不可避免地透出几分肃杀，午后阳光透过玻璃窗，投射在被地龙烧得暖烘烘的蓝色地砖上。

利维尔把最后一个算出来的数字填到草纸上，才鬆开眉头，小心放下铜製墨水笔，把纸递给写字台对面的人，埃尔文放下手上的书，就着光线批改起来。

利维尔托住下巴无聊地等待，隔着色彩鲜艳的地毯，地热变得怡人温暖，烘得他瞌睡虫四起，他打了个呵欠，视线落到埃尔文身旁的书堆上。经过这些日子的观察后，他不得不承认，埃尔文的确担得上博学之名，从他们开始教学起，他就留意到对方每日手上的书本从没重複过，像今天，那堆五花八门的书嵴上，全都是奇异拗口的外国文字，偶尔才能看懂一两个写着历史地理之类的字眼，难怪他当时敢信誓旦旦地说能教导他。

埃尔文放下纸，看到他脸上满意的表情，几分自豪在利维尔心裡浮起，他接过递回来的纸，佈满算式的纸上夹杂几句评语，埃尔文温声道：“表现不错，你对数字很敏感，我可以开始教你建筑学了。”

听到又来一门新学问，利维尔不由得叹了口气，埃尔文眼眸裡含着笑意，说：“多学一点，总有用到的时候，朝廷上有大臣能同一时间处理三个不同部门的工作呢，作为我第一个学生，别让我失望啊。”

利维尔无可奈何地耸耸肩，嘴上不甘示弱地嘟囔：“你这傢伙，去大图书馆裡的学馆当老师，肯定会被学生联手赶出来。”

原本只是小小的抱怨，利维尔却瞧见埃尔文闻言明显一怔，眼神飘淼脸上露出笑容，那笑容实在过于奇怪，他忍不住问他：“怎样了，你笑得有够噁心。”

埃尔文哭笑不得地瞟他一眼，摇摇头说：“没甚麽，只是没想到你会这样说……我还是王子时，成为学者在学馆教书可是我的梦想呢。”

利维尔高高挑起眉头，摆明不相信他的样子：“骗人，做甚麽无聊的学者，当个吃香喝辣的王子贵族更爽吧。”

“没骗你啊，当时为了这个梦想我可是看遍大图书馆裡的藏书呢，毕竟我还有兄长，从没想过有一天会变成现在这样。”

埃尔文再次摇摇头，脸上怀念过去的柔软表情慢慢淡去，回復平日的样貌，他看了眼牆边的机械钟，对利维尔说：“今天教到这裡吧，明早你去借外语书，我教你学习。”

对方如此反应，利维尔心裡因他而起的那一丝涟漪，还未形成情绪就消失无踪，他一时间也不知该如何反应，只能点点头，跟着他起身往庭园裡的训练场走去。

训练场位在庭园一角，与寝宫有段距离，小石台地面上舖着整整齐齐的青石砖，周遭古树围绕，秋冬时分依然绿叶成荫，无形中挡去外面窥探的目光，这大概就是为什麽苏丹的锻鍊一直不为人所知的原因吧。

如以往一样，热身过后两人先来场对垒，埃尔文身手在利维尔这段时间调教下有了长足进步，可要追上利维尔还是很难，在他一个噼击攻来时，利维尔半侧身让过攻势后转动手腕，刀尖从一个刁鑽的角度跳起，敲中苏丹手腕，让他的刀跌落地上。

还好他们用的都是没开刃的刀，埃尔文的手腕只是发麻疼痛而已，他揉搓被打中的地方，好奇问他：“刚才那招怎样做？”

“主要是手指跟手腕的动作。”利维尔放慢速度再次演示给他看。“一定要练熟了速度够快才能用，这招是偷袭用途，失手会中门大开你就等死吧。”

埃尔文看清楚动作，再次捡起刀来练习，利维尔站在旁边看着，时不时过去纠正姿势。

“又忘记步法了吗！”

伴随着叱责，脚尖用力踹在埃尔文的小腿上，虽然早就习惯对方教法，埃尔文还是忍不住龇牙咧嘴一番，也不知利维尔是真的严厉还是借机公报私仇，每次武术指导完毕，他的身上总有一两处瘀伤，不过拜此所赐，他的抗打击能力同时跟着提升了。

直到天际开始染上深蓝，寝宫烛光一只接一只燃起，为这座建筑物镀上一层光芒，浑身是汗的埃尔文才气喘吁吁地放下刀，他转过头，对一旁踱步过来的利维尔说：“又是一天结束了呢，利维尔。”

利维尔无可无不可的挑挑眉，眉眼间彷彿被灯火软化般柔软下来，他们慢慢步下台阶，踏着石子路并肩往宫殿而去，细碎的话语流散在夜风裡。

“下次让我两招嘛，到现在对打还没超过十招。”

“谁管你啊，谁叫你这样弱。”

“那我要给你多佈置两份作业。”

“喂！”

 

第二天晨早操练后，眼看还有点时间在，利维尔匆匆赶往大图书馆，这儿仍旧肃穆庄严，白色天顶下人来人往，却不显得吵闹。

利维尔找到埃尔文指定的书时，时间已经不早了，他连忙往外面走去，穿过大厅时，一声惊喜的呼唤打破了安静的空间：“利维尔哥哥！”

顶着众人目光，利维尔诧异地回头，看到的人影连他也忍不住惊讶，顾不上身处的环境，他喊出了对方名字：“欧德！？”


End file.
